


The Thing About Jason Bly...

by aneurysmface



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysmface/pseuds/aneurysmface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael goes through a change of heart after Jason shows up in Miami... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Jason Bly...

The thing about Jason Bly that pissed Michael off the most wasn’t the fact that he was a royal pain in the ass or that he was cocky enough to make Michael look humble; No, it was the fact that every time Michael saw him, he wanted to grab the agent by his collar, shove him up against whatever was available, and screw his brains out. Yes, that was the thing that pissed Michael Westen off the most.

The only thing that stopped Michael was the fact that his desire to know who had burned him had outranked his libido. The next time Michael saw Jason, though, was a different story.

“Jason! How are you?” Michael took a seat at Jason table at the same café that he’d blackmailed the older man at.

“Fired, that’s how I am.” Jason raised his hand to signal the waiter for his check. Michael’s smile disappeared.

“Look, Jason, I-“

“Don’t, Mike. You bested me. Besides, it was worth it.” Jason tossed a couple of twenties on the table and stood to leave.

“Jason,” Michael stood and gently grabbed the now ex-agent’s arm, “My place. Six tonight. I’ll cook and we can lament being out of a job together over a glass of wine.”

“What about your girlfriend?” Jason had the hint of a smile on his face.

“Told ya, she’s not my girlfriend.” Michael let go of Jason and walked off. Jason shook his head and smiled.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael had gotten his mom to give up her best bottle of wine. He had gotten it by promising to not only replace the wine, but to repaint the shed, tear out the old carpet in her bedroom and replace it, and to stop by for dinner once a week for the next six months. He really thought that she should have pursued a career in intelligence; not only could she manage to get a favor out of him, no matter where he was, she could also drive a hard bargain.

Michael had cleaned up the loft, well, not so much cleaned as tossed all the junk into a dark corner. He’d also made chicken Parmesan. Having to cook as a kid had its advantages. Six o’clock rolled around and no Jason. Michael was slightly disappointed at his lack of presence. He was about to give up and call Fiona to see if she wouldn’t mind splitting dinner with him when Jason walked in the door.

“Don’t you ever knock?” Michael asked from where he was leaning against the railing on his ‘balcony’ as Fi called it.

“Not usually. Sorry I’m late. I had to ditch my tail.”

“Completely understandable.” Michael pushed himself away from the railing, “Chicken Parm?”

“You cooked?”

“’Course I did. I said I would, didn’t I?” Michael dished out two servings.

“To be honest, I expected take-out.”

“Did you really read my file, or was that just a bluff?”

“I read it, but that doesn’t mean I know everything about you.” Jason moved onto the balcony.

“When I was a kid, my parents fought a lot and I was the older kid, so I got stuck with cooking for me and my brother on the nights when dad was drunk and mom was locked in their room crying” Jason didn’t miss the bitterness in Michael’s voice, “I perfected my skills in France in ’97 when I was working an op as a chef.”

“Was that where you met Fiona?” Jason took a hesitant bite of his dinner, “This is good. You weren’t kidding.”

“No, I wasn’t, and no, it wasn’t where I met Fi. Met her in Dublin in ’95.” Michael flopped into one of the rusty metal chairs he left out there.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had sat and talked for almost an hour before Michael took their empty plates inside and came back out with two glasses of red wine. He handed one to Jason.

“What was your favorite op, that you ever did?” Jason asked after a few minutes.

“I had this one in the Czech Republic- a bunch of arms dealers looking to up their game to international assassins. I spent two weeks hiding in the back of a brothel; Two of the best weeks of my life. You?”

“I was undercover once in New York as a pimp. The work was awful, but the boys were pretty,” Michael almost choked on his wine, “Oh, don’t tell me you hadn’t figured out I prefer the boys over the girls. You must be slipping, Mr. Westen.”

Michael set down his wine glass.

“I don’t think I’m slipping as much as you think,” he got up and straddled Jason’s legs, “Really, I think I’m gaining ground.”

Michael leaned down and pressed his lips to Jason’s gently, then with more pressure when he felt Jason’s hand slide under his shirt. He pulled back when he heard a noise.

“Michael, what-“ Jason was silenced with a finger to his lips.

“Shhh. Did you hear that?” Michael was sitting straight up now, on alert. He stood and pulled the gun out from underneath the flowerbox beneath the window behind Jason, “I think your tail caught up with you.” The front door clicked open.

“Mike? I know you’re home! Your car’s out front!”

“Sam. Now really isn’t a good time.”

“But Mike! The lady friend…”

“Sam, if you leave right now, I’ll pay for you to take the lady friend wherever she wants.” Michael put the gun back in its spot.

“OK. Fair enough. See you around.” The door shut as Sam walked off. Michael held out his hand to Jason and half pulled him out of the chair so they were chest to chest.

“Where were we?” Michael asked, smirking.

“Right about…” Jason leaned in the half inch it took to ghost his lips over Michael’s, “here.” And then he kissed Michael and Michael kissed back earnestly.

Michael felt Jason’s hands working at the buttons on his shirt and he let out a soft moan when Jason’s fingers flitted over a nipple. Michael could feel Jason’s smile and smell his cologne and taste the wine and the chicken and something distinctly Jason and Michael’s senses were overloading. He gently broke the kiss.

“Bed?” Michael asked, his lips on Jason’s neck.

“Now.” Jason finished with Michael’s shirt and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor.

Michael gently nudged him in the direction of the bed. The going was slow; Jason lost his shirt and belt on the way and Michael’s pants were open and hanging low enough on his hips for Jason to know the dark-haired man was going commando. When they finally reached the bed, Jason’s calves bumped the edge and he fell back onto hit, breaking his current kiss with Michael. Michael knelt on the bed, straddling Jason’s hips and started to trail kisses from Jason’s ear to his waistline. He stopped and looked up at Jason’s crystal blue eyes as he popped the button and slowly slid down the zipper, causing Jason to let out a low moan.

When Michael finally got to pulling off Jason’s pants, he was ready to come, just from the sounds Jason had bee making, but he forced himself to calm down- he was going to make up for getting Jason fired. He repeated the trail of kisses only this time he went from Jason’s ankle to his bellybutton, firmly ignoring the leaking cock that was just begging to be sucked. Michael looked up at Jason again and could see that he was barely hanging on and Michael smirked as he finally kissed his way down Jason’s cock until he reached the dripping head.

“Oh, God, yes, yes, yes, God, Michael.” Jason’s hands were twisted in Michael’s hair, pulling with the right amount of pressure to make Michael moan as he slipped Jason’s member into his mouth until his nose was gently brushing the sandy brown pubic hair at the base. Michael flattened his tongue and started moving in a slow bob. Jason’s hands were clenching and unclenching in Michael’s hair.

“God, Michael, gonna…” was the only warning Michael got before Jason came in hot bursts into Michael’s willing mouth.

Even as he sucked Jason’s cock dry, Michael was maneuvering out of his jeans and slowly stroking himself. He felt Jason pull him up softly by his hair and he was dragged in for another kiss as one of Jason’s hands brushed his out of the way and it was only a few strokes before the intensity of it all threw Michael over the edge and he came hard enough to see stars. Jason brought his hand up, wiping it across the come on his chest before sucking one finger into his mouth and licking it clean before doing the same to the other four. Michael groaned and gave him one more kiss before he shifted enough to slide the sheet over their bodies enough to hide the ‘good bits’ as Fiona had put it once, incase anybody broke in.

Michael was half asleep when he felt the soft press of lips to his temple and heard the even softer promise to not leave whispered into his hair. Michael had a new reason to be annoyed at Jason Bly- the man could read Michael’s mind.


End file.
